


Morning After

by autisticAtelerix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Marauders, Not quite as suggestive as the title implies, Short One Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticAtelerix/pseuds/autisticAtelerix
Summary: Remus wakes up after his first night out with the rest of the Marauders.





	Morning After

It was early dawn. He could tell from the sun streaming in through one of the boarded up windows. Motes of dusts were floating in the streams of sunlight, looking almost graceful in what was otherwise a filthy, broken-down shack. Glancing down at himself, he could see that he was completely naked. This was something Remus was used to by now. At this point it was practically mundane. To his right, he spotted Padfoot, also completely nude. This he was not as used to.

"Morning." Sirius said nonchalantly.

Startled to see him still there, Remus let out an involuntary yelp, not entirely unlike a dog whose tail was just stepped on. Sirius just laughed.

"Way to give a guy self-confidence," Sirius said, still smiling like an imbecile, "I know it's not the prettiest thing to look at, but it's the only body I've got. Well...only one without a tail at least."

"Jesus...Er, sorry, Pads, I was just...not expecting to see you still there," he crawled over and grabbed his jumper in an attempt to regain some dignity and to warm up a bit, since it had become significantly colder out here without any fur. It looked like it had been stretched out and it had a good-sized gash in one of the shoulders, but it was nothing he hadn't been able to fix before. He had done far worse to his clothes in the past, “Thought you would have left with the others by now.”

“Oh they’ll be back any minute now. Just went out to get breakfast before the tables were cleared. Left me here in case you woke up. And here we are!”

Remus blinked and shook his head, but wasn’t about to argue. He could definitely use something to eat that was actually fried in a pan instead of hunted down and eaten raw. But as he got his trousers back on, he took a moment of pause. 

“Wait…I thought animagi transformed with their clothes.” That was unless McGonagall knew some sort of trick that they didn’t, which wasn’t entirely impossible.

“Oh, we usually can.”

“So why are you…”

“Well I didn’t want to be the only clothed one here,” Sirius said, as if this should have been obvious, “It’d be uncomfortable.”

“Of course,” he sighed, glancing over to the far corner of the room where Sirius's school robes were folded, “Now could you put on some bloody pants? Nobody wants to see that.” 

"Well excuse me for trying to make you feel more at ease." 


End file.
